


Кофейня с нуля

by Anakris



Category: Constantine (Comic), Doctor Who, Grimm (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Friendship, Frigga (Marvel) Lives, Post Hogwarts AU, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Pre s01e13 The Parting of the Ways, Time Travel, World Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakris/pseuds/Anakris
Summary: Кофейня — или, как ее еще иногда называют, кафетерий, открывается для всех тех, кто хочет попить кофе или просто перекусить.





	1. Глава первая, в которой кончается терпение.

Всё началось в далеком две тысячи втором году.  
Гарри Поттер, Девочка-которая-Выжила и Женщина-которая-Победила, в очередной раз отклоняла предложение о помолвке, устало разминала кожу головы и чувствовала, что чаша терпения вот-вот переполнится.  
В прошлый раз из-за этого ощущения она подставила весь ОД, завела, не без посильной помощи Гермионы, Амбридж в Лес, проникла в Отдел Тайн (до и после этого никто не мог сказать, как они это сделали), причинила ущерб, оцененный приблизительно в пару сотен тысяч галлеонов (некоторые подсчеты ведутся до сих пор) и первый раз применила Непростительное заклинание.  
В этот раз повторения не хотелось хотя бы потому, что она пойдет не на импотента Воландеморта, который задолбал её своими кошмарами с коридором.  
(Откровенно говоря, в последние месяцы она уже готова была сама его туда провести ради того чтобы поспать спокойно).

Гарри устало зевнула, потянулась и выглянула в окно. Чашечку кофе бы сейчас. Мысль мелькнула в голове, распугала остальных и сцепилась с наивной мечтой о том, чтобы быть "просто Гарри". Усталый взгляд на пустой стол добил окончательно.

\- К черту! - решительно хлопнула по столу девушка, встала и несколькими взмахами палочки призвала рюкзак. 

После войны у каждого члена Золотого Трио был такой. Вмещающий в себя всё необходимое для очередного забега за кресстражами, дополненный тем, что понадобится в мире маглов, - этот легкий предмет обихода всегда был в шаговой доступности и очень хорошо успокаивал паранойю. Настолько же хорошо, как и две палочки в чехлах на предплечьях, мешочек с нужными и памятными вещами на шее, включая ложные монетки. Одну - старую, школьных времен, принадлежащую каждому члену ОД, - они использовали чтобы собраться и посидеть вместе; вторую - новую, созданную из простых десяти пенсов, только для них троих - если что-то случилось.  
Гарри задумчиво покрутила её в руках и выжгла "LL". Этого должно было хватить для каждого из них. 

У неё были обязанности, и она была достаточно ответственной, чтобы известить руководство о своем отпуске - письмом. В котором неделикатно посылала всех в пешее эротическое путешествие. И если после этого её уволят – значит, так тому и быть. Она, в конце концов, никогда не стремилась к работе Главного Аврора, должности Главы Визенгамота и участию в Международной конфедерации магов. Более того, она точно помнила, что всегда мечтала стать врачом.  
У неё были немногочисленные подчиненные и предприятия, деятельность которых она должна была контролировать. Ведь, в отличие от Джеймса и Сириуса, она хотела, чтобы её род развивался. К управляющим направились патронусы, это был тот максимум проявления уважения, на который она была способна в этой ситуации.  
У неё были знакомые, которые не получили ничего.  
У неё были друзья, которые могли поднять на уши весь этот мир и вывернуть его наизнанку ради неё. Им она отправила простую записку: "Ушла в отпуск. Вернусь не скоро". Этого было достаточно, для того чтобы дать ей фору в пару недель, потом нужно будет еще раз выйти на связь. 

Гарри громко выдохнула, стоя на пороге 12 дома на площади Гриммо, перешагнула через порог, опечатала дом и исчезла в воронке аппарации. 

  Гарри лавировала по улицам Лондона и рассматривала окружающий её мир. У неё не тот склад характера, чтобы срываться куда-то без начальной цели. А цель у неё была.   
Пару дней назад, управляющий керамического завода, принадлежавшего семье Поттер и изготавливающий продукцию как для маглов, так и для волшебников, сообщил, что одна лавка в Камдеме себя больше не окупает. Он не хотел её продавать, место хорошее, но нужно было что-то делать. И она собиралась.  
У неё была идея, несколько списанных керамических изделий, куча хлама и страстное желание сделать что-то своими руками, но при этом не имеющее никакого отношения к магии. И здесь могли помочь те самые навыки, что привила ей тетушка Петуния в далеком и не счастливом детстве. 

Ей понадобился месяц для того чтобы утрясти все мелочи с различными бюрократами магловского мира. У неё были документы, чистая кредитная история, солидная сумма на счете и, формально, это место и так принадлежало ей. Так что через две недели она довольно заказывала ремонт для лавки, собираясь превратить её в кофейню.   
Это не должно было быть сложнее, чем выслушивать трехчасовой доклад какого-то старика из Южной Америки об угрожающем росте пираний в Амазонке.   
Двадцатого марта на улице Лондона открылась небольшая кофейня "&Moloko".

Пожалуй, именно это можно счесть началом истории.

___________________________________________

"LL" - Всё в норме, сигнал спасателей.


	2. Глава вторая, в которой находится место

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ее (Кофейню) нужно разместить в людных местах, где проходит много народу, иначе будет не рентабельно иметь кофейню. Дело в том, что наценка к кофейне выше, чем в обычных столовой, даже чем в некоторых ресторанах. Было бы идеальным, если она будет находиться в жилом квартале или на пересечении оживленных улочек, около вокзалов, неподалеку со станциями метрополитена, базарами, вузами или торговыми центрами. Выбирать районы как тихий спальный, не стоит хоть там и низкая плата аренды.  
> (с) https://vk.com/wall-35807216_308360

Лондонское боро Камдем располагается в центре внутреннего Лондона к востоку от Вестминстера и Сити, исторический центр которого - Кэмдем-таун. Во время правления королевы Виктории, иначе называемый викторианской эпохой, Фрэнсис Кей Поттер весьма успешный градостроитель, но посредственный волшебник, приложил руку к проекту Томаса Кьюбита по застройке Гордон сквер и по окончанию выкупил дом. Основная его часть сдавалась внаем, но самое вакантное место ранее занимала лавка "Поттер Керамик", где продавали керамические изделия.

Теперь же там располагалась кофейня "&Moloko"

 

Поскольку всё это задумывалось скорее для отдыха, нежели реального получения прибыли, то цены были доступными для гостей Гордон сквер: многочисленных художников, писателей, туристов, мелких клерков и студентов.

Первые посетители были вездесущими студентами.

Гарри поступила весьма шаблонно, она обратилась в несколько вузов с дизайнерскими направлениями в обучении, расписала свои требования и ожидания и предложила студентам создать проект. Из предложенного она выбрала лучший и наиболее подходящий под её запросы.

Таким образом, она прорекламировала свое заведение среди студентов.

Потом был запрос к реставраторам, ремонтным бригадам и прорабам, множество договоров, споров и просто конфликтов. Но, кафе открылось вовремя, это того стоило.

 

Первый этаж был разделен на несколько зон. Одна из них задумывалась как "зеленая". Множество растений в самых разных горшках, контейнерах и местах. Тут были плющи, садовые цветы, рассада специй и многое другое. Условия содержания, выращивания и полива соблюдались в основном с помощью магических артефактов, замаскированных под высоко технологические датчики.

Вторая зона была "книжной". Она располагалась в левом углу кафе, вдоль стен стояли высокие книжные шкафы заставленные книгами (на некоторых из них было наложено заклятие застывания, потому что магические картинки). Когда Гарри думала об этом месте - она представляла себе Гермиону и думала, а что бы ей здесь понравилось? Кресла с удобной спинкой, столики, подставки для книг, небольшие лампы для чтения.

А еще была неприметная дверца в правом углу, она должна была вести в паб, но пока что у неё не было подходящего бармена, так что всё оставалось исключительно на бумаге.

 

Как ни удивительно, но первым посетителем в уже открытом кафе из магического мира была Молли Уизли. Она вошла в двери под мелодичный звон колокольчика, окинула помещение опытным взором и сразу же приступила к делу:

\- Идея хорошая, - кивнула мисс Уизли, - интересно, ново, ничем не похоже ни на что из Косой Аллеи. Но, дорогая, я бы посоветовал наложить несколько чар, для того чтобы фейри здесь было более комфортно. Не всем из них нравятся человеческие тела.

 

Именно после этого на стенах и потолке появляются, тщательно сокрытые, артефакты. Чары преображения, отвлечения внимания, фокусировки на чем-то ином, легкий гламур, - всё это мешало не-магам заметить магических существ внутри.


	3. Глава третья, в которой упоминается интерьер

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Интерьер   
> Важность интерьера кафетерии не нужно недооценивать. В заведении все должно быть подчинено единой идее. (можно нанять профессиональных дизайнеров - они все оформят качественно и быстро) Помните, что в помещении должно быть два зала — для курящих и некурящих посетителей. Можно сделать отдельные комнаты, изолированные друг от друга, но обязательно снабженные хорошей системой вентиляции.   
> (с) https://vk.com/wall-35807216_308360  
> _________________________________________________  
> Глава не особенно важна. Это просто напоминание нам, что эта работа всё еще немного жива. Ну, знаете, как пациенты на аппарате жизнеобеспечения.

В обычной кофейне было бы два зала: один для курящих, второй для некурящих, сделать такое в данном помещении не позволяло место. Точнее говоря, два помещения там было, но предполагались самые разные посетители. Это могли быть маги, магики, иномирные гости, не посадишь же их всех в отдельный зал? Это будет не очень этично и совсем не практично. Хотя, вначале, именно эта идея и была превалирующей. Однако, после нескольких размышлений, Гарри пересмотрела изначальную идею в пользу небольших столиков, окруженных зеленью.   
Некоторые растения могли скрывать магию за своими ветвями, другие рассеивали внимание и если не нагромождать, то можно было обыграть кофейню в стиле Авалона из "Сна в летнюю ночь" Шекспира. Но для этого ей нужны были консультации тех, кто в этих самых травах разбирается. Поэтому она написала Невиллу. 

\- Так ты хочешь, что? 

\- Подвесить, может расставить некоторые магические растения возле столиков для магических существ. Чтобы им было комфортно схлынывать* в моем кафе. 

\- Я просмотрю, что можно сделать. Потребуется некоторые исследования, расчеты, зелья и артефакты. Это будет интересным проектом. Не возражаешь, если оформлю как одну из своих работ?

***

 

Хексенбист не были ведьмами в понимании международной конфедерации магов. По мнению авторитетных волшебников, они были на одной ступени с вейлами, банши и прочими, человекоподобными, существами. Однако, относились к ним как к полукровкам. Дело в том, что некоторые волшебники, как после окончания магических школ, так и во время обучения могли узнать о себе интересную информацию, внезапно схлынув от большого волнения.  
Были радикалы за чистоту человеческой крови, но их слушали гораздо меньше, чем приверженцев чистой волшебной крови. В конце концов, наследие хексенбист только усиливало магические таланты.   
У Гарри предубеждения не было. Ни капли. А потому, когда Невилл привел с собой очаровательную ассистентку, она ничего не сказала.

\- Гарри, это Камилла Готлейб, она практикантка в юридической фирме, которой пользуется моя семья. Она здесь, чтобы помочь нам с составлением договора. 

\- Отлично, давайте приступим. 

\- Какого результата деятельности мистера Лонгботтома вы ожидаете, мисс Поттер?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Схлынивание (нем. Woge — существительное, означающее высокую, мощную волну воды; большая волнообразная масса) или превращение — название физиологического процесса, когда существа переходят в свой истинный облик.  
> (с)https://grimm.fandom.com/wiki/Woge


	4. Тор, сын Одина

Тор приходит в Мидгард. Джейн медленно оправляется от присутствия Эфира в её теле, тяжело страдает, но не позволяет себе помочь. Гордая, маленькая женщина, с которой, как он уже видит, всё скоро закончится.  
И именно тогда, гуляя по лондонским улочкам в одиночестве, он находит странную таверну, открытую в вечернее время. Он толкает дверь и входит внутрь, поражаясь той легкой щекотке, что постоянно сопровождала любую шалость брата.

\- Локи? - тихо выдыхает он, осматривая помещение и останавливая взгляд на рыжеволосой, словно разлитое вино в золотых кубках, женщине с пронзительными зелеными глазами.

Она источник его треволнений, но она не Локи. Нет. Просто кто-то похожий, очень похожий и невыносимо родной.

\- Прошу прощения, леди, что это за заведение? - начинает разговор Тор.

 

* * *

 

Каждый день Тор приходит в небольшую кофейню "&Moloko"- днем, или бар "Black" - ночью. Он не пьет много, помогает молодой ведьме, так в Мидгарде зовут seiðkona, утихомиривать постояльцев.  
Однажды приводит Дарси, которая долго жалуется, что у хозяйки нет филиала в США и получает в ответ чуть лукавую улыбку.

\- Вы ошибаетесь, Дарси, у нас международная сеть. Конечно, не Старбакс, но около того. У нас есть несколько заведений в Нью-Йорке, Вашингтоне и Портленде. К сожалению, дальнейшего расширения на территории США пока не предвидится, но кто знает.

\- А адресок не подскажете? Я часто бываю в Нью-Йорке, и иногда так хочется чего-то нормально, - она экспрессивно ведет руками, - ну, вы понимаете.

Гарри кивает, подходит к стойке и выуживает визитку с аббревиатурой "NY" на заднем плане.

\- Тут еще и наш телефон, вдруг заблудитесь.

\- Да это же практически в центре Манхеттена и недалеко от Башни Старка!

\- Нас практически не задело во время той атаки, - она чуть лукаво улыбается, и Тор видит за этой улыбкой хитринку Фригг. Разумеется, seiðkona всегда защищает свой дом.

 

* * *

 

Однажды он приводит туда Селвига и Джейн, которые также воздают должное славной выпечке и причудливым сочетаниям кофе, молока и шоколада.

\- Ну разумеется, - восклицает Селвиг, сделав один глоток, и принимается что-то писать в тетради, отпивать напиток и советоваться с Джейн, так же увлеченной делом.  
Гарри подходит аккуратно, но не так тихо, как это делает его брат.

\- Предупреди своих друзей, Тор, что техника не работает в этом заведении. У нас такое правило, - веско изрекает она, чуть насмешливо поглядывая на его друзей.

\- Как скажете, Гарри, я прослежу.

\- Благодарю, - она прячет довольствие в уголках глаз и рта.

 

* * *

 

После того как Джейн улыбается другому мидгарцу так, как раньше только ему, Тор понятливо кивает. Вот только, как расстаются мидгарцы? В Асгарде принято дарить подарок, в Ванахейме - возвращать дары, в Альфхейме - распивать напиток из одной чаши. И он приходит в кофейню, следуя старой привычке, ведь кто, как не seiðkona, будет знать больше о мире, в котором она живет?

\- Гарри, - он привлекает её внимание, - мне нужна ваша помощь.

\- Хотите попробовать что-то новое? Рекомендую Айриш кофе, хотя это скорее коктейль. Сливки, крепкий кофе, сахар и виски. Должно понравиться, - она приветливо улыбнулась.

\- Благодарю, с радостью попробую, но, может быть, вы расскажите мне об обычаях при расставании?

\- Что?

\- Мы с Леди Джейн более не едины, как ранее, она увлечена другим мужем, несомненно, достойным. Будь я в Асгарде, принес бы ей прощальный дар, в знак дружбы, в Ванахейме, она бы вернула мне дары, но что делают в Мидгарде?

\- Дай мне несколько минут, - Гарри медленно кивнула и отошла к кофейному аппарату за стойку.

Тор отошел от стойки и осмотрелся, ему нравилось в этой кофейне днем. Тут было уютно, тепло и зелено, цветы росли на полу и на стенах, увивались вокруг столбов и свисали с потолка. Была старая, деревянная, немного скрипучая лестница на второй этаж, где можно было найти шкафы с книгами на разных языках, был скрытый магией угол, где сидели те, кто не был похож на людей. Сегодня Тору хотелось спокойствия, и он опустился за свободный столик под свисающими с потолка растениями, что походили на тончайшую завесу.

\- Твой кофе, - опустилась небольшая чашечка и вазочка с печеньем, - для начала, учти, что ты - мужчина и именно ты - инициатор разрыва отношений. Будь искренен, объясни, что считаешь, что ваши отношения изменились, и ты не считаешь нужным их продолжать, на протяжении беседы подчеркивай её достоинства, не упрекай, сделай акцент на том, что ты из Асгарда и вы слишком разные, подари ей букет цветов. А теперь ответь себе на один вопрос, хочешь ли ты продолжить с ней общение после вашего разрыва? Если да, то донеси до неё это, убедись, что она поняла, что ты воспринимаешь её как друга, нежели как женщину. Хорошо?

\- Да, Гарри, спасибо, - он улыбнулся и сделал первый глоток, - этот напиток прекрасен.

\- Расскажешь потом, как всё прошло? - seiðkona встала из-за стола и ласково улыбнулась.

Тор кивнул, делая еще один глоток, ему нравился этот напиток, а потом окликнул.

\- Прошу прощения, но можно ли мне взять немного этого чудного напитка с собой? Думаю, мои друзья его оценят.

\- И сколько этих друзей?

\- Фандрал, Хогун, Вольштаг, Сиф и мать моя Фригг.

\- Пятеро?

\- Думаю, Хеймдаль не оценит творение мидгарских поваров, - он весело улыбнулся.

\- Тогда я обязана сделать шесть, - она рассмеялась.


	5. Доктор, просто Доктор

В двери кофейни проходит одетый в зелёный свитер, чёрный кожаный пиджак, тёмные брюки и тяжёлые ботинки. И Гарри оборачивается, ощущая как завихряется вокруг него магия, время и пространство.   
Легкое движение рукой и то место, за которое устроился Доктор, расширяется для его спутников.   
  
\- Здравствуйте, - как и к каждому особому клиенту, она подходит сама, - чего желаете?  
  
\- Ах, милая Гарриет, - Доктор вскакивает, шутливо, но невероятно очаровательно целует воздух над её рукой, - хоть однажды я не промахнулся, у тебя не найдется прекрасных булочек и того очаровательного напитка, что я пробовал в прошлый раз?  
  
\- Может быть, - легко пожимает плечами ведьма, - а что будут ваши спутники? Мы не можем сделать блюда далекого будущего, - проницательно смотря на мужчину, притягивающего взгляды женщин и мужчин с соседних столиков, - но найти их аналоги не составит труда.   
  
\- Правда?   
  
\- Ваши чары на меня не действуют, - шутливый удар по подносу ручкой от блокнота и хозяйка заведения переводит взгляд на блондинку, - Доктор почетный гость в нашем заведении и для него и его спутников всё бесплатно.  
  
\- Независимо от того путешествуете вы со мной или нет, - вставляет Доктор.   
  
\- А также это не имеет отношения ко времени, месту и пространству, - кивает Гарри.   
  
\- Как так?  
  
\- Я ведьма, - улыбается она, - я всегда пойму, что вы путешествовали с Доктором, как только я вас встречу.   
  
\- О, - понимающе улыбается молодой человек, - Джек Харкнесс, к вашим услугам.   
  
\- Гарриет Поттер, и не говорите мне о будущем, - она подмигнула, - я ненавижу пророчества.   
  
\- Знаю, - склонил голову Джек, - мне на ваш выбор.   
  
\- А мне карамельный макиато и...  
  
\- Закажи булочки с клубничным кремом, - влез Доктор, - они потрясающие. А мне пастуший пирог и голиафский суп.  
  
\- Разумеется, - легко взмахнув рыжей косой, ведьма удалилась за стойку, поставив перед гостями блюдо с печеньем.   
  
  
\- Я только что разговаривал с Гарриет Лили Поттер-Блэк, - выдохнул Джек, - ты не мог предупредить! - обращаясь к Доктору.   
  
\- А, она кто-то важный? - с любопытством спросила Рози.   
  
\- Одна из основателей Магического Агентства Контроля Времени, которое потом станет просто Агентством Времени. Самая легендарная личность пятидесятого века, - пояснил Доктор.   
  
\- Простая хозяйка кафе?   
  
\- Это было её хобби, - кивнул Джек, - к слову, если это две тысячи пятнадцатый, то Агентство уже существует?  
  
\- Сейчас идет обсуждение вопроса, - расставляя заказ, ответила хозяйка, - размышляем, где поместить офис, какие правила и прочее. Хотя главной всё же будет Гермиона.   
  
\- Разумеется, - ответил Джек, наблюдая, как она удаляется от стола, - это просто потрясающе, - покачал головой путешественник.


	6. Chapter 6

В Лондон Джон приезжает так редко, как только может. Слишком много воспоминаний, слишком много сожалений, слишком много... всего.   
И после того как он заканчивает свои дела - он надирается.   
  
Бар "&Black" не хуже и не лучше любого другого места, за тем исключением, что бармен - домовой эльф, за одним столом сидят гоблин, орк и гремлин, а за стойкой потягивает скотч ведьма.  
Джон несколько секунд смотрит на неё, болтает свой виски в стакане и устало резюмирует, садясь рядом:   
  
\- У тебя хреновое прошлое, детка.   
  
Его никто не тянет за язык, но если кто и может определить на взгляд сколько та или иная девушка протянет после ночи с ним, то только он сам. Слишком много практики, скажет кто-то циничный. И эта - о - она проживет больше года.   
  
\- Я могу предложить хороший отдых. Когда заканчиваешь?   
  
\- Вы ко всем так подкатываете?   
  
\- Только к тем, с кем получается.   
  
Зеленые глаза смотрят внутрь его души, затягивают, как болото, из которого он вылез пару недель назад.   
  
\- За твоей спиной стоит проклятая смерть, - она склоняется к его шее, шепчет ему в кожу и ловит кончиком языка мочку уха, - тебя преследуют демоны и ангелы. Ты - Дикая Карта в игре Судьбы.   
  
\- А ты, малышка? - Джон ловит её за талию, притягивает еще ближе, - Козырь?   
  
\- Королева.   
  
Шрам на лбу он видит случайно и замирает:  
  
\- Гарриет Поттер. - Его руки вернулись в зону приличий, сам немного отодвинулся, но всё еще не отпускает.   
  
\- Джон Константин. - Она улыбается, проводит кончиками пальцев по линии пуговиц и вкручивает верхнюю. - Я заканчиваю сейчас и наверху есть свободная комната.   
  
\- Очаровательно.


	7. Капитан корабля USS Enterprise, Джеймс Т. Кирк

Он входит в бар не трезвый. Обычно, Гарри таких вежливо выдворяет из помещения, подлив в первый бокал протрезвляющее зелье, но время вокруг него завихряется, как около Доктора, пространство цепляется за него так, как обычно делает за неё и в его глазах то же безумие, что и у сумасшедшего экзорциста, зашедшего на днях.   
  
\- Что будете пить? - Она подходит со стороны бармена, кивнув Панси, которая оказалась на удивление хороша с напитками и с необходимостью в независимом от родителей доходе.   
  
\- Виски и водку, - он смотрит на бар за её спиной, - смешай в коктейль и безо льда.   
  
\- Паршивый день?   
  
Бокал из тех, что увеличивают крепость напитка прямо пропорционально выпитому. Волшебный бар, волшебные напитки, волшебные емкости.   
  
\- Ты бармен, а не психолог, - он сделал универсальный жест "повторить".   
  
\- Я не бармен, - качнула головой Гарри, - просто, таких как ты, предпочитаю обслуживать лично.   
  
\- Польщен?   
  
Его способность пить и не пьянеть была не необычной (волшебники), но сарказм и обманчиво прочный лед в глазах... Она знала по своему опыту, что из этого ничего не выходит путного.   
  
\- Гарри Поттер, - она кивнула, впервые уповая на славу своего имени и надеясь, что он из тех миров, что слышали о ней.   
  
\- Джеймс Кирк. - Он, кажется, надеялся на то же. - Дай угадаю, это не Лондон, две тысячи двести пятьдесят девятый?   
  
\- Лондон. Две тысячи первый. Скорее всего, даже не ваш родной мир. - Гарри ставит перед ним огневиски смешанный с ледяной водой (русский магический аналог водки) и ром.   
  
Он выпивает и заходится кашлем. Маленькая победа, отмечает Поттер.   
  
\- О, ну, моя удача. - Приятно знать, что жест "повторить" универсален во многих мирах. - Я спас планету, меня назначили капитаном, я спас другую планету, нарушив главное правило Звездного Флота, и меня понизили до первого помощника, потом моего капитана взорвали, я погнался за убийцей и похерил свой корабль и половину экипажа. Что ты мне намешала?   
  
\- Местные напитки.   
  
\- Надеюсь, у меня не будет на них аллергии. А то Кости меня убьет. Он только-только меня воскресил.   
  
\- Проспорил Смерти?   
  
\- В какой-то степени, - парнишка пожимает плечами, - я умер от радиации, а они меня вернули к жизни с помощью крови мудака Хана. Не то чтобы я был против, - его голубые глаза впервые смотрят на неё, - но лучше бы я сдох. Героично и трагично, вплоть как мой отец, спасая жизни экипажа.   
  
\- Умирать не просто, - качает головой Гарри, видя в его глазах согласие, - но жить еще сложней. Передо мной напивается не призрак мертвого в юном теле, а живой с безумными тараканами.   
  
\- С тараканами, - он усмехается, впервые не опрокидывая, но смакуя напиток, - так меня еще не называли.   
  
\- Всё бывает в первый раз, - она улыбается, левитируя бутылки к себе, - я вот полжизни плясала под дудку импотента-педофила для того чтобы умереть от его ученика, а потом воскреснуть и убить придурка Реддла.  
  
\- За недоумерших, - он чокается с воздухом.   
  
\- Скорее за обретших второй шанс, - качает головой Гарри и протягивает ему бутылку. - Это мой фирменный коктейль. Кофе и пряный вересковый мед. Рекомендую выпить утром, когда проснешься. Замечательно снимает похмелье.   
  
Пространство вокруг блондина вибрирует с остаточной энергией, вытягивается, время замедляется и в следующий миг он, и бутылка из её личных запасов, пропадают в черной точке пространства.   
  
Стул недолго остается пустым. Через секунду там уже сидит неопрятный, уставший очкарик со знакомым шрамом на лбу и в поношенной мантии.   
  
\- Спасибо, - он пригубил протянутый кофе со специями, - идиот с самооценкой ниже плинтуса.   
  
\- Не все ли мы? - Гарри облокачивается на стойку.   
  
\- В любом случае, - собеседник пожимает плечами, - надеюсь, я больше не увижу его сумасшедшего друга. Он требовал у меня его душу!   
  
\- Разве?   
  
Они разделили одинаковые усталые усмешки, не скрытые ничем, кроме теней магического бара.   
  
Убирая после ночной смены Гарри, задумчиво отставила несколько бутылок и пожала плечами. Постоянна клиентура в заведении Спасительницы мира не могла быть обычной. Не так ли?


End file.
